


books and insomnia

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Books, Cuddling, Fairy Tales, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Intrulogical, Lack of Sleep, M/M, Pre-Intrulogical, death mention, did i do it right, kind of, please say i did it right, please say i made it easy to convey they got feelings for eachother, reading people to sleep, they soft, this is romance right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: Remus can't sleep, he decides the best option is to go and try and get Logan to help- he doesn't know how he's ganna help but he goes anyway,and he's right, that is the best option.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	books and insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> the full poem is the tale of the three brothers by beedle the bard and can be read here https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/The_Tale_of_the_Three_Brothers
> 
> also personal headcanon Logan thinks

Logan was reading a book, in a fluffy but basic set of pajamas, content in the little nook in the corner of his room as he read into the night. The lamp near him lit up the corner in a soft yellow glow, it was a very calming scene, tranquil and comfortably quiet.

That was until remus busted down the door and came in, after a minute he shuffled off the door, and it quickly reappeared back on its hinges.

Then as Logan turned to look up from his book and look at Remus he found Remus had already sat on his desk, his legs swinging like an excited child,  _ he wondered if Remus or Virgil adopted the sitting on places you're not supposed to sit on mannerism from each other, though he supposed it doesn’t matter really, it’s not significant enough to ask, at least not right now.  _ he paused for a second as he realized he hadn’t really been paying attention so he looked at Remus again.

And he found that Remus had remained quiet, which he had pretty rapidly learned is not a good sign, so he decided that he’ll have to be the one to end the silence, so he does, trying to start simply, he goes “salutations, Remus. What do you need?” He tried.

Remus seemed to process that before pointing vaguely at the small couch on the other side of the room, making Logan scrunch his eyebrows together in slight confusion and concern as Remus hasn’t said anything or even made suggestive gestures,) but he does do what he thinks Remus wants of him and walks to the couch before sitting down, bringing his book along, though if he truly needed it he could always just summon it, 

Remus seems pleased with himself before he just walked over to the couch and freaking collapsed onto logan’s lap, and this close He can see Remus has eye bags, and while Logan knows Remus doesn’t sleep often, he also knows it doesn’t really affect him, so this added information doesn’t make too much sense really, but he still makes a small theory,  _ maybe Remus has designated days in like a week or a month where he wants to sleep but this time he couldn’t and the sleep deprivation came full force but he still couldn’t fall asleep? _

He doesn’t know how likely that theory is so he puts a pin in it. He looks at Remus and Remus seems a little irritated again as he tosses and turns on the couch, a sign of not being able to sleep, after a minute he sighs and Logan fully understands why Remus came in, though he doesn't particularly know why he came to logan.

Logan decides that doing his best to help Remus couldn’t hurt anyone so he summons one of the blankets from his bed and places it securely around Remus, Remus looks slightly confused that Logan actually went along with it but it turns into simple curiosity as he remains silent and watches. Logan gets slightly more comfortable, leaning more into the plush couch, and then he looks at the book he had and decided that a science book might not be the best book for what he needed it for since remus’s mind might cling to something particularly destructive and right now the only thing he should cling to is sleep, so he quickly waves it away and replaces it with a book of tales, he supposes they do count as fairy tales but he sticks with just tales, fairy tales for the most part are always associated with damsels, knights and dragons, and he doesn’t really care for those particular fairy tales, so just tales. and after getting settled he begins reading.

The first story is the tale of the three brothers, one he’s sure Remus will like as he’s read it before and knows, while more mild than Remus would probably like it does involve death, quite literally too, so he’s sure it would be fine.

_ “Three brothers, travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight reached a deep treacherous river where anyone who attempted to swim or wade would drown. Learned in the magical arts, the brothers conjured a bridge with their wands and proceed to cross. _

_ Halfway through the bridge, a hooded figure stood before them. The figure was the enraged spirit of Death, cheated of his due. Death cunningly pretended to congratulate them and proceeds to award them with gifts of their own choosing. _

_ The eldest brother, a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. Death granted his wish by fashioning the Elder Wand from a branch of a nearby elder tree standing on the banks of the river. The second brother, an arrogant man, chose to further humiliate death, and asked for the power to recall the deceased from the grave. Death granted his wish by crafting the Resurrection Stone from a stone picked from the riverbank. The third and youngest brother, who was the most humble and wise, did not trust Death and asked for something to enable him to go forth without Death being able to follow. A reluctant Death, most unwillingly, handed over a part his own Invisibility cloak.-” _

And with that he continued, reading aloud until the end. After a bit he looked from the book to see if he needed to start a new tale but he found remus was already sound asleep, seemingly only needing some calm background noise, even just for a second, and while Logan needed quiet sometimes he was glad he would, with any luck, be able to have the normal Remus back, he missed him.

He did hope remus wouldn’t tell everyone about this though because he could do without Virgil teasing him about having a “softer side”, though he wouldn’t really mind regardless as long as Remus was okay in the end, while he knows it was probably just exhaustion and feeling like talking was too much effort, it still was a little unsettling, more unsettling then he found remus normally, though it was also worrying, because he always suspected of Remus was tired he would be really loud about it, but instead he.. he was completely the opposite, though as he thinks about it more, maybe it was dependent on how tired he was?

Logan sighed,  _ no use in continuing to speculate, _ he could always try to ask later. After a moment He decided it was getting later then he would like so he adjusted his pillow and summoned another blanket for himself, all the while making sure not to shift the sleeping usually booming side in his lap.

Logan decided while the corner was comfortable he wouldn’t be adverse to having Remus come in his room more, he found his presence nicer as he got used to it.

And sure, maybe that time where remus was bored and just bounced up to him and asked if he could tell him something cool and even though logan was pretty sure he wanted some disturbing fact he didn't complain and even asked him to continue when he began rambling about a very particular asterism, made Logan slightly more biased in liking Remus but hey, it was a good reason to be slightly biased.

He took a small breath before shifting once more and allowing his eyes to droop, soon falling fast asleep.

_____

By the time Logan woke up several things were different, it was later, later then he usually would wake up, haven forgotten to set the alarm, but also Remus had managed to move to where he was practically cuddling Logan, remus’s arms loosely around him and his head on logans chest like he was using him as a pillow. still completely, and utterly, dead asleep.

Logan gave a soft laugh, but after last night he decided not to wake him, so he simply summoned his schedule and moved some things around so he was still fine and able to do what he needed, making him only needing to read some of romans ideas and see if they would work, but he had scheduled Remus being able to cuddle him for a couple more hours so he just relaxed, deciding he might’ve needed this almost as much as remus.


End file.
